


There you are

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Kurt, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>animateglee prompted :<br/>There's a Broadway event and newcomer Kurt Hummel finds out at the entry gate that he needs a plus one, since he has said that he would come with a plus one to begin with. Kurt spots a random fan who's wearing a tie and grabs him out of the crowd--who else but Blaine Anderson, Broadway afficionado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Carpet

Kurt always knew that he was going to make it.

He never thought that he would make it so fast - he’s not that conceited - and yet, here he is, invited to the prestigious after-party to the All-Stars cast of “Aladdin”.

Only one teeny, tiny, microscopic problem : Rachel bailed on him, of all people.

That’s why he didn’t ask Santana, as she’s so unreliable. He never thought that Rachel would cancel on a BROADWAY After-party, but apparently, her jealousy took over the possibility of meeting all those prestigious names and her happiness on his behalf.

Besides the fact that it’s petty and fairly unattractive, it puts Kurt in a complicated situation. You don’t announce a plus-one at this kind of event to show up by your lonesome.

Tacky.

And it’s not like Kurt can just pick up someone from the mass of fans gathered around the theater to accompany him, is it?

Is it?

—-

Blaine would never pass that chance. He knows that, realistically, he has no chance to do more than get a glimpse of his idols - maybe he’ll finally get Mandy Patinkin’s autograph? - but that doesn’t stop him from dressing to the nine. On a whim, he puts on his tan suit paired with a light blue shirt. His old Warbler tie does wonder with it, and he looks quite dashing, if he may say so himself.

>> http://littlebennet.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/002.jpg

Standing right behind the metal barriers, he manages to get his autograph - and even a picture, he can’t wait to skip on his way home in celebration - and now he’s just smiling and hooting at each and every celebrity arriving on the yellow carpet (trust Broadway to shake things up).

And suddenly, here he is.

Kurt Hummel, the rising star that manages to make Blaine’s toes curl when he goes to his lower register and make Blaine’s heart stutter when he reaches for the high notes.

Yeah, okay, he’s hardcore fanboying - and the fact that Kurt Hummel has eyes like galaxies and an ass that could stop wars has nothing to do with that. Blaine admires him on talent alone.

What he does in his bed at night is quite another story.

God, did he say that out loud? Is Kurt a mind-reader? Because Mr. Hummel is staring at him with a little smile that has Blaine in a moment of doubt.

"Good evening," Kurt says pleasantly, leaning against the barrier, "what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I — loved your interpretation of Peter Pan," Blaine gushes and Kurt leans closer, whispering in his ear. "I need a plus one and you’re the only one dressed to impress. Do me a favour?"

Blaine is stunned and he turns his head to look at Kurt. This close, the galaxy metaphor is even more accurate - and aw, there are shadows of freckles on his nose and cheeks. “Are you serious?” he whispers back, “you’re the one doing me a favour!”

Kurt smiles and says louder, “Seriously, sweetie, what are you doing here, behind that barricade?”, before turning to Blaine, whispering, “what’s your name?”

"Blaine", he whispers back before replying louder, for the security agents he assumes, "oh, you know me, darling. Got lost on my way."

Neither of them pay attention to the paparazzi madly clicking on their cameras at the exchange of petnames.

—-

It is a leap of faith, Kurt knows it.

Though dapper and handsome, the man he picked out in the crowd could be a serial killer.

Worse, he could be boring.

But his lucky star is shining down on him, because Blaine is not boring.

At all.

In several aspects, the most interesting man Kurt has ever met, though Blaine keeps saying that Kurt is the most interesting newcomer on all of Broadway.

Smooth flatterer - Kurt takes it.

And knowledgeable too, if the way he manages to keep up with Gregory Jbara is any indication.

And those eyes, God almighty : they make Kurt hungry for something sweet and smoky, like a finely roasted coffee with a sprinkle of cinnamon or a spoonful of caramel …

And don’t get him started on that ass : what the jacket doesn’t cover makes Kurt hungry for something entirely inappropriate.

Blaine comes back, his cheeks pink and his eyes sparkling, holding two cups of champagne.

"I’ll never be able to repay you," he whispers to Kurt as he hands him the glass. Kurt lets his fingers brush Blaine’s - ah, the thrill of a fingertip touch - before smiling at him.

"Honestly, you have no idea how embarrassed I would have been if you had not accepted."

"I can’t believe you didn’t have a date," Blaine says as he sips some of the bubbly drink, but he seems to regret what he just said, as his neck and jaw turn red.

"You’re flattering me," Kurt says, unable to resist the appeal of teasing that gorgeous man who seems to lose his composure because of him.

"Only stating what came to mind," Blaine says sheepishly, his eyes glowing in the soft light.

And it is now Kurt’s turn to blush : he has never been so naturally complimented. This feels like flirting but in an innocent fashion, and it is delicious.

They both stand on the sideline for a little while, drinking their champagne and exchanging bashful smiles when Blaine picks the empty glass from Kurt’s hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asks holding his hand up and Kurt feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

"Yes, yes you may."


	2. Consequences

Inside, as they enjoy the party, all is good, and Kurt almost feels like even if he missed on the whole high school romance, this is his teenage boy dream.

There is a nice, smart, gorgeous man in his arms, spinning him on the dance floor in spite of their steps not matching the music, and neither of them cares.

Outside of these walls … It’s a different story.

_"Sweetie"_

_"Darling"_

Those words, exchanged hastily to give Kurt an excuse to pull Blaine on the other side of the barriers, didn’t fell in deaf men’s ears.

And by the time Blaine had managed to get by Kurt’s side, the whole pack of paparazzi had had all the time in the world to catch pictures of the two.

Of Blaine’s shy and admiring smile.

Of Kurt’s tentative one.

Of the way they looked at each other as they entered the club when they thought that the other one wasn’t watching.

Scratch that : when they thought no one was watching.

But when you’re the shiniest new toy on Broadway, there is always someone watching.

—-

**_Kurt Hummel taken : Peter Pan has found his Lost Boy_ **

_Apologies to all of you out there who thought that they could sweep Peter Pan of his feet, but someone seems to have taken the part already_

_Tonight, at the All Stars Broadway party, the young actor - singer - writer was seen with a fairly dreamy fellow, and the two exchanged sweet names and even sweeter hearteyes. Maybe this is Hummel’s secret partner?_

_Well, not so secret anymore !_

—-

By the end of the party, Kurt realizes that he doesn’t want for Blaine to leave.

No, he’s not going to kidnap him - even though Blaine could be considered pocket size, he thinks with a private giggle - but he just doesn’t want to let him leave so fast.

It’s too soon.

It’s been four hours, and it’s not enough.

A small part of Kurt’s brain ponders what would be enough, and the rest of his brain replies “…”.

Which is an answer in itself.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Kurt asks before he can stop himself and Blaine looks at him with curiosity mixed with interest in his eyes. "Or an early breakfast?"

"I’d love that," Blaine replies softly, and Kurt offers his hand to take.

They’re getting their coat from the cloakroom when one of the event planners catches up with them.

"Mr. Hummel!" he calls, looking frantic. "We’ve called a car for you, it’s waiting at the backdoor, please fol-"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asks, shrugging his light coat into place while Blaine buttons his up. "Why would I want to use the backdoor?"

The man opens wide eyes, and Kurt is pretty sure that the young man and women behind the counter of the cloakroom just stiffled giggles. “There is … You don’t know?”

"Obviously," Kurt replies, and he can feel himself frowning haughtily (it’s a gift). "What should I know?"

The man nods toward Blaine. “Let’s just say that your … friend is fresh blood, and all the sharks are out there,” he whispers and Kurt blinks once, twice, trying to make sense of it, when he remembers how he got Blaine to join him in the first place.

The evening has been so perfect, it feels like they have known each other forever.

But they don’t.

And he has a creeping fear that Blaine will run away when he realizes where exactly he just put his fingers in.

His beautiful, piano man fingers.

Shaking his head, Kurt looks at the man still waiting. “We’ll take the car.”

—-

Even in the private car, with its tainted windows and its sleek appearance, the paparazzi manage to get a picture of them leaving the party together and going back to Kurt’s place.

His argument is that the papers already know where he lives anyway - Blaine may manage to leave later to go back to his place in one piece.

Not that Blaine minds.

It’s not that he has been hoping to become famous this way, but if it allows him to spend more time with Kurt, if only for the night - well, dawn now - he’s more than happy to follow Kurt’s advice.

As they settle in Kurt’s place - a gorgeous loft with books and CDs everywhere, with whimsical pieces of art on the walls blended with family pictures - Blaine rolls the sleeves of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks with a crooked smile.

"I recall you talking of an early breakfast," Blaine explains, "and truth be told, I’m famished."

"Famished?"

"The buffet was not exactly fulfilling," Blaine laughs and Kurt nods.

"Forget petits fours that are barely a bite," he says, showing Blaine the way to his kitchen, "I’d have cheesy nachos with -"

"Roasted tomatoes?"

"Any day," Kurt confirms, his eyes sparkling again in the sunlight that fills the apartment.

"Do you-" Blaine asks, reaching for the refrigerator door and Kurt winces.

"Sadly, no," he says with a pout, and as Blaine opens it, they can both see that there are only a couple of things : eggs, tomatoes, milk and two sad slices of bread.

"May I?" Blaine asks gesturing at the poor content and Kurt shrugs.

"Sure," he says, befuddled as he observes Blaine breaking the eggs, adding the milk and whisking it all away.

Blaine looks over his shoulder to ask him where the salt is, and Kurt is momentarily stunned by the beauty of that moment, by the familiarity of it - by the domesticity of it.

Why is it that he doesn’t want to let Blaine out of his life?

What makes that man, that virtual stranger, different than the other men he dated?

Kurt never felt like this, not so fast, and he has a sneaking suspicion that Blaine is hiding his own confusion at his comfort in the situation by cooking.

Soon, too fast for Kurt to take notes, Blaine puts a pan with a large omelette on Kurt’s little dining table, along with another pan with the roasted tomatoes. Thankfully, Kurt knows how to manage his toaster and the bread is waiting for them. He pulls two forks from a drawer and they dig right in the pan, playfully fighting over a piece perfectly golden, slightly crispy on the side and fluffy in the middle.

Blaine comes out the winner, but he offers his fork to Kurt, offers to feed him the coveted piece.

Kurt smiles and reaches for Blaine’s wrist to make sure that he doesn’t end with a smear of omelette on his cheek.

They’re both frozen in the moment as Kurt chews on the eggs.

"Am I crazy?" he asks softly, and the light in Blaine’s eyes tells him that he doesn’t need to clarify what he means.

Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt slides his fingers up to reach for the fork and grasp Blaine’s hand.

"I’ve never-," Blaine starts, stopping himself with a depreciative snort, "I mean, I never thought this could happen."

"And yet," Kurt interjects, his thumb rubbing Blaine’s knuckles. "Here we are."

"I’ve never felt so close to someone, so fast," Blaine says in a rush.

"Me neither," Kurt replies enthusiastically before frowning. "But I don’t want to force you into the light."

"What do you mean?"

"The tabloids are already onto us, after the little stunt we pulled at the barriers," Kurt explains and Blaine blushes.

"Darling?"

"The sweetie didn’t help either," Kurt confirms, biting his lower lip.

"I like it."

Kurt looks up and Blaine has cocked his head to the side to smile at him with big, adoring eyes that glow copper in the Sunlight.

"I like it too," he admits, and Blaine scots his chair closer.

"Can I ask you on - on a date?" he asks, and God he’s so deliciously shy and tentative and yet there is a layer of confidence there that makes it even sweeter.

"A proper one ?" Kurt asks with a laugh, because he’s just so happy.

"A proper one," Blaine echoes, before smirking slightly, "with cheesy nachos."

"Sounds perfect," Kurt says, reaching up to cup Blaine’s cheek and jaw. "But can I get a first kiss first?"

Blaine leans just a little into the caress before tilting his head toward Kurt and presses his lips to his.

It’s … not quite perfect, but promising.

When Kurt licks lightly Blaine’s lower lip, it tastes tangy and smoky, like the tomatoes they ate, and he’s pretty sure Blaine can taste his culinary prowess in Kurt’s mouth as he slips his tongue inside.

But Kurt wouldn’t change any of it.

Random meeting, paparazzi, simple meal, no toothbrushing beforehand or even a mint - he takes it all in strides as he breathes Blaine in, deepening the kiss as long as he can.

It’s the imperfect perfection he has been looking for for a long time.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months later ...

Kurt knows that trying to keep his relationship with Blaine away from the press is not going to be easy.

Whenever journalists and paparazzi smell a piece of news, they don’t let it go that easily, and Kurt Hummel dating? That’s the hottest piece of news around.

Kurt Hummel dating someone who is not a part of the Broadway elite?

Yeah, no way they’re going to leave them alone, no matter how gently they ask for some quiet time.

Luckily, Blaine seems to know every shortcut in the city, every little street to avoid the largest streets and dodge the packs of photographs that wait for them.

As a matter of fact, Blaine seems to know every hole-in-the-wall in New York, every little restaurant that allows them to have quiet dates without being bothered, and Kurt discovers what it’s like to be treated like a prince without being expected to give something in return.

Well, that’s not entirely true—the only thing Blaine expects in return for paying dinner is Kurt’s company, his smiles and eventually, his kisses.

He tries to return the favor, of course, and the restaurants are naturally a little bit different than the ones Blaine takes him to, but Kurt just enjoys watching Blaine eat the finest food there is in New York.

Truth be told, he enjoys watching Blaine eat any food.

Truer truth be told, Kurt enjoys watching Blaine and touching Blaine and kissing Blaine.

What the fuck, he can admit to himself while he’s in his own bed : he loves Blaine. Plain and simple.

And to think that if Rachel had not bailed on him, he would never have looked in the crowd, never met Blaine’s eyes, never invited him in and never felt like he had met his soulmate.

The following night is supposed to be a date at Blaine’s place, and Kurt tries every trick in the book to remain inconspicuous: too big a hoodie, yoga pants, and he doesn’t shave in the morning—it’s not like he has a show anyway, they’re only in the workshop parts of it.

Blaine’s eyes widen at the sight of him as he opens the door, but he quickly recovers, letting Kurt in. “Come in, Kurt,” he tells, cheeks turning a very attractive shade of pink as Kurt kisses them on his way. “I just need a moment, dinner is almost ready.”

Kurt takes his hoodie off and goes to sit at the kitchen counter to look at Blaine. There is a divine, fresh smell drafting from whatever Blaine is cooking, and Kurt’s stomach growls.

Blaine laughs, and quickly picks pasta from the boiling water to throw it in the adjacent pan, filled with a creamy sauce.

"Linguine?" Kurt asks and Blaine shakes his head.

"Cappelini," he says, "with a lemon and basil sauce."

"From scratch?"

"Always."

Kurt feels a sigh coming, and he would never admit that he is close to swooning but he is.

"You spoil me," he says instead, mouth watering at the sight of the plates Blaine dresses.

"You deserve it," Blaine says softly, "all of it and more."

Kurt gently smacks Blaine’s arm as they sit down. “And you say that you’re not good with romance.”

"What can I say," Blaine says as he hands a fork and a napkin to Kurt, "maybe you make me better."

And that’s the final drop that turns the vase into a tsunami, and Kurt launches himself at Blaine to kiss the hell out of him.

Blaine is surprised at first, but he quickly wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, returning the kiss as enthusiastically as he can.

Up til then, Kurt had always managed to keep his libido under control, but tonight, it feels like he can’t keep his hands to himself anymore.

"Don’t you," Blaine starts when Kurt dips his head to kiss his jaw, "don’t you want to eat dinner?"

"No," Kurt replies, sitting up and keeping his hands on Blaine’s chest. "I want to go to your bedroom."

—-

The moment his legs hit the frame of his bed, Blaine sits down and reaches for Kurt’s elastic belt.

"May I …?"

Kurt blinks at him and cups his face. “Yes, yes you may,” he replies with a chuckle at the back of his throat.

"God, you have no idea how much I want this," Blaine says breathlessly as he pulls down Kurt’s pants, sparing a moment to just look at him, at his cock tenting his boxers.

Kurt takes advantage of that little break to look at him, at his flushed face and darkened eyes, at the way he licks his lips before looking up at Kurt.

"God you look delicious," he whispers before leaning forwards, mouthing at the length of Kurt’s cock through the fabric.

Kurt gasps, hands flying to Blaine’s shoulders for support, his breath turning into a moan when Blaine pulls on his underwear to take Kurt’s cock in his hand.

Blaine seems to be on a mission to learn every detail about Kurt’s cock, every little vein caressed, every inch kissed and touched.

Kurt couldn’t really tell when Blaine stops touching him to truly suck him in his mouth, but he can tell that it has never felt like this.

In many way,s it feels like it’s his first time all over again, and as he feels heat pooling in his gut and the familiar tension behind his balls, a passing thought is what pushes him over the edge.

"I want Blaine to be my last first everything."

He can feel Blaine swallowing around him, and even gently cleaning him before tucking him back in his boxers while Kurt kicks the yoga pants away.

"Don’t move," Kurt says breathlessly, falling to one knee and getting ready to return the favor when Blaine stops him and makes him stand up again.

"No need," Blaine says with an embarrassed smile.

"But I want to," Kurt says with pout.

"And I want you to, I swear," Blaine says, reaching for Kurt’s hand, "but alas, I seem to have enjoyed this as much as you did."

"Oh."

"Cuddle me?" Blaine offers, and they quickly scrabble to lay on the bed, facing each other and hands linked between them.

Kurt’s thumb brushes over Blaine’s knuckles and this close, he could count Blaine’s eyelashes and freckles.

"I’m really glad Rachel didn’t come to the gala," he whispers and Blaine lets out a little giggle.

"Not as much as I do," he replies softly, kissing Kurt’s hand. They exchange a look, and Blaine lets out a deep breath.

"I love you," he adds softly, like an afterthought that has been there for a long time.

"I love you too," Kurt replies once his voice returns to him, and he reinforces it with a kiss.

"I’m not sure I can reheat dinner though," Blaine continues with a wince.

"I don’t mind," Kurt says, laying his head on Blaine’s chest. "I’m good here for now."

"But you were so hungry," Blaine protests.

"We’ll order something, just—," Kurt tells him, "—just let me back in it for a while. I have a boyfriend with a talented mouth and talented hands and who can cook, a boyfriend who just told me he loves me. Let me enjoy it."

"As you wish," Blaine says, chest shaking with repressed laughter under Kurt’s cheek.


End file.
